


No More Pretending

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Speculation about the sparring scene between Octavia and Niylah that was featured in the Season 6 trailer.





	No More Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** It's Canon Divergent, because I honestly doubt Jason and the writers would do something like this, but a girl can dream...

Niylah was in shock.

She'd just punched Octavia.

True, they were sparring and some blows were expected, still Octavia looked as dumbfounded as she felt.

Octavia looked back at Niylah.

Then, she wiped the trickle of blood from her lip and gave a small smile.

“Good,” Octavia said approvingly. “That was good.”

“Really?” Niylah asked, still concerned about the damage her act of violence had inflicted. She walked to Octavia and took her face in her hands. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Octavia promised, then chuckled. “It takes a lot more than a punch to take me down.”

One look at Octavia’s dancing green eyes was more than enough to make Niylah realize that she was done pretending. For the past 6-and-half years, she’d been shutting her feelings for Octavia down and telling herself that she was nothing more than her Queen and friend.

No more pretending.  

Niylah leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on Octavia's bruised lip.

Octavia froze.

"Don't you now?" Niylah whispered, brushing her thumb on the other woman’s bottom lip. "You have to kiss it to make it better."

They stared at each other for what seemed like an infinite moment, neither of them speaking.

“Hey,” Miller came into the hallway where they’d been training. “You guys about done?”

Luckily, Miller’s attention was elsewhere. Or else he would have seen the serious looks on Octavia and Niylah’s faces.

Niylah pulled her hand away and the two women parted.

Their friend glanced up from zipping up his jacket.

“Clarke and Bellamy are summoning everyone for a meeting,” Miller explained.

“We’ll be right there,” Octavia muttered.

After Miller left the space, she closed her eyes and took her deep breath.

She was still unsure of how to feel after what had just happened. Octavia cared deeply for Niylah, but she knew that she was too damaged to ever love anyone again.

Not to mention the fact that Octavia was currently Enemy #1 on this ship, especially among the disgruntled former members of Wonkru, and if she let her feelings win and let Niylah get too close to her, she would become a target.

Her enemies would hurt Niylah – maybe even kill her – just to get to her.

Octavia shivered with the thought. Niylah misinterpreted the gesture and began to leave, hopelessness and doubt filling her heart.

Then, Octavia took Niylah’s hand as she passed by.

They looked deep into each other’s eyes.

“Later,” Octavia swore. And Niylah nodded.

She gave Niylah’s hand a final squeeze before dropping it.

This particular matter would have to be addressed.

But, first things first, Octavia had to deal with her brother and whatever announcement he and Clarke had in store.


End file.
